


Tiger Lily

by Daffodelila



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodelila/pseuds/Daffodelila
Summary: Thought up from prompt:“Please take this kitten. You get homicidal when your lonely.”IDK what I was doing when this happened((Going to be a real short one))
Relationships: Loki/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Tiger Lily

You had known Loki for many years. From your time on Earth to your travels to Asgard you had become well acquainted with with the trickster god. Witty,Intelligent and a little bit on the flirty side, you became almost friends with him. Loki would bother and bug you, pushing your buttons. You would reply with sarcastic remarks and dirty comments that he would sometimes blush towards, but smirk through and retaliate with something even worse.

One evening, on your monthly trip to Asgard, you brought a small box of baby kittens you had found just before being transported. Greeting many people on your way to the throne room and walk with a wide smile on your face. Before entering the room, you hear shouting and frown instantly, sighing. You crept your way in, silently and snuck your way towards where Loki sat. He was yelling at some person you didn’t know, but you still felt bad for them, Loki usually overreacted to many things he found difficult to understand. You waited until the accused had left the room before slowly approaching the throne. Loki fell back in his throne,growls of anger were heard as he ran a hand down his face in frustration. He had still not noticed you, anger trying to take hold of him as he begins to turn blue.

You set the box down gently, picking out a small orange tabby. You slowly creep up the steps to the thrown and lean over him before, not to gracefully, plopping the small cat onto his lap, startling him. 

“Please, Take this kitten. You get homicidal when your lonely.”You say to him, crossing your arms and smiling at his puzzled expression and surprise at seeing both you, and the cat. It was true after all, whenever you would leave, you learned that Loki would be set into a sort of depressed, evil mood where anything could set him off on a rampage if others weren’t careful. You watched as the little kitten crawled all over his lap and purred, Loki’s hands hovering above it not knowing what to do for a moment. After a second he picked it up and pet its head and the kitten bit at he’s fingers, nibbling playfully.

“Where did you find this tiny thing?” Loki asked me. I gestured back towards the box.   
“I found them before I came here, thought I might surprise you. Seems I made the right choice.” You answered laughing at little at him. He pouted at you for a moment before cooing at the small beast, raising it up to look it in the eyes.   
“Playful little beast I see, what would you think to name it?”He asked as he lowered it down onto his lap, watching as it curled up on his lap and purred as he took a nap. He pet it lightly.   
“I was thinking of naming her, Tiger Lily, do to her tiger striped fur.”You said to him, shrugging.   
“That is a very fitting name for him, I’m sure he would like it here very much.”He smirked as he talked, you rolled your eyes, taking to sit on the arm of the throne.  
“I’m hoping she will help calm you down some and make you a little less lonely when I am not around.” You mentioned, laying one arm around his shoulder for a moment, leaning in close to his face with a wicked smile.

“Unless you can find a reason to make me stay for a longer period of time…” You raised an eyebrow, as he blushed, his pale skin making the light pink bright in his cheeks. You giggle at him and shoved away from him and off the arm of the throne as you made your way back down the steps. You pick up the box, which had now started to meow at the sight of you. You turn and smile back at him.

“Well, I’ll be off then! It was great seeing you!” You said to him, turning and stepping quickly down the fall. “Wait!” He said trying to stop you by getting up, but sat back down instantly remembering the cat. 

“You can’t just leave!!” He called to you as you shut the door to the throne room. There Loki sat, debating whether to go after you, or to let you go and stay seated with the cat purring happily on his lap. He wouldn’t tell you up front, but he loved the cat already and was grateful that you gave her to him. He was going to really enjoy having sweet Tiger Lily to keep him company.


End file.
